


Our Weekend With Luna, Love In Three Parts

by TalesOfBelle



Series: The Amazing Adventures Of Lena And Emily [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crocs, Emily has a thing for shiny metal bodies, F/F, Fingering, In chapter 3 the crocs aren't mentioned but I assure you that they are there., Lesbians, Mile High Club, Multiple Orgasms, Omnic, Pillow Talk, Strap, Strap-Ons, Threesome, emily enjoys making lena squeak, fucking in confined spaces, lena has that overwatch hush money, sexually charged elevator rides, the crocs stay ON during sex, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfBelle/pseuds/TalesOfBelle
Summary: Emily and Lena decide to take a romantic getaway to Paris, wherein they plan to visit their good friend Luna.Yes, Lena knows Luna. It's a whole thing.
Relationships: Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Luna
Series: The Amazing Adventures Of Lena And Emily [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680277
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Baby, I Want You In The Clouds

Lena Oxton grinds the bottom of her crocs against the carpet. Press. Twist. Fidget. Nobody thought of cars or planes when thinking of carpet, but there she was with the window seat - her face pressed against it - watching the clouds move as she moved over the clouds.

There are some things to note about commercial flights. After multiple world-wide crisis involving varying levels of technical straight-out-of-science-fiction warfare, security just got increasingly tight. Lena Oxton wears a strange, glowing, humming, powerful device strapped to her chest. Most people show up an hour or two before their scheduled flight to get through the checkpoints. Emily and Lena show up four hours early.

"So we're landing at about five, which gives us time to scrub up and have a _romantic_ dinner by the river," Emily sings the word 'romantic' as she leans over from her aisle seat until her cheek is smushed up on Lena's shoulder, she looks up at Lena with big green fluttering-eyelash eyes, "Then a less romantic and more pornographic night at our hotel and... We have the whole day before Luna's set at the Cabaret."

There it is. The crack. The corner of Lena's mouth twitching upwards and Emily seizes it like a shark sensing blood in the water.

A trio of smooches, one after the other, "Landing's always easier than take-off, come on," Emily coos, "Security really wasn't that bad this time. Remember Blizzard World?"

"Uugghh," Lena remembers Blizzard World.

"I don't know how a room could smell like vomit and sterile at the same time," And so does Emily, "But we made it! Just like we made it here."

"Thanks to you," Lena concedes, tilting her head so her cheek is smushed up against the top of Emily's head, "Romantic dinner. Pornographic night. Then a day for us."

Emily giggles. Her fingertips poke at Lena's thigh, grey sweats with a rainbow waistband covers her legs - the pair of them dress for comfort when it comes to airports. Airports are an endurance run. "You know," She begins, her fingertips like little leggies walking up to Lena's waistband, "Our romantic weekend getaway doesn't have to wait."

"Oh yeah?" At first Lena is sincerely curious and Emily waits the required five seconds for the penny to drop, "Oh. Yeah. We're only going to Paris, love, we'll be landing in like ten minutes," Lena pokes Emily's nose, and then holds her finger there slowly pushing Emily away.

"That's time," Emily suggests, so casually, "Thought you were fast? Fastest draw in the west?"

"Southeast London, and I'm not sure how I'm meant to take speed-jokes? Speed might be a good thing for ladies?" Lena squints, trying to figure this one out.

Emily turns her head - at first pushed away, but then descending again with soft kisses planted in a row down Lena's arm. Here is where first-class has its advantages, less passengers, the seats were further away, nobody had to watch these two soft lesbians nuzzle and kiss and discuss the possibility of fucking. Kisses in a row, Emily back at Lena's shoulder, "You've earned it," Emily coos, "Got through security and all that waiting in lines."

Lena, all this time, has been grinding the heel of her crocs against the floor.

"You must be so pent up babe, if I didn't have my legendary patience I would be too."

Grind. Stubby carpet feeling muffled through the rubbery material of her footwear.

"Running out of time," Emily sings.

They share a look. Lena Oxton? Running out of time?

* * *

"Fuh- Fuh- Fuh," Sometimes a sound gets stuck and put on repeat, pushed past Lena's lips like a broken record. She can't help it. Her sweatpants are around her ankles and Emily is between her legs, and it feels like the deal made is Emily gets to somewhat stand and Lena gets to cum - the brunette is hoisted with one leg on Emily's shoulder, the other under Emily's arm, and her back is leant on the airplane toilet mirror, semi-supported by the little shelf, and mostly supported by Emily's firm grip on her ass.

"Uh-huh?" Emily asks, not really asking, because she knows the word Lena is trying to say and she keeps cutting her off, not with a finger on her lips, but a hand between her legs, palm grinding Lena's clit, fingertips exploring a little deeper each time Lena exhales. Emily dips forward and nips at Lena's neck. She pushes that little bit deeper, where when pressed upon Lena squeaks and the sound is cracked and Lena herself has to clamp a hand over her mouth, "Noisy," Emily softly scolds.

There's not enough room for fucking, there's barely just enough room for the release Emily is providing - Lena's feet rest on the door, one arm is just splayed out, holding on to whatever has purchase, Emily has to have one leg up on the toilet both to support Lena and to fit in. It's secret and against the walls and if Lena keeps tapping her feet the way she is then someone is going to notice. But they're not going to notice before she bites down on her own hand, shivers, coils a little bit tighter in such a way that allows Emily to press closer.

There. Release. Emily can feel the warmth over her hand and the soft pulsations of Lena's orgasm. Eyes wide, then squeezed shut, then squeezed all over as she tremors and Emily keeps going, half giving the brunette what she wants and half taking minor vengeance for how pouty she was in all the airport lines.

"Em- Em- Em-!" Half a name stuttered and forced out and a little bit desperate, Lena with her hands on Emily's shoulders now and writhing. Her Chrono-Accelerator hums between their bodies and there really is no room. Wall. Emily. Accelerator. Lena. Wall. She freezes for just a second before it starts all over again, and the warmth between her thighs feels like intense heat.

"There we go," Emily purrs, nuzzling against Lena's face, slowing her pace to keep Lena in that moment for as long as she can bear, "Better?"

"Uh-huh," Lena whimpers.

There's a soft chime. A pre-recorded voice informs all passengers that it is now time to put on their seatbelts and prepare for landing.

"Told you we had time," Emily grins.


	2. The Caress Of Your Chassis, Silver Tips And Sharp Hips

The crocs are in the closet - This night was for dress shoes, smart jackets, and Emily in a slinky red dress that was all sequined and sparkly under the low lights of Cabaret Luna. It was here that Emily and Lena watched the omnic on-stage, and between songs on the setlist they giggled and whispered to each other - Emily translated the lyrics as best as she could, but probably spelling out the sultry implications far too clearly.

"Paris was a good idea," Lena says at some point, thinking on the days before, the time spent between the airplane and the romantic evening. 

Emily's reply is a coy smile, a pump of her eyebrows, and a slow languid shift of her gaze from her girlfriend to the stage.

Luna had promised the girls a round of drinks and an evening together after her set, last time she'd seen Lena it was in the wake of a Null-sec incursion and though the drinks were celebratory, "This is far more intimate, non?" Luna suggests - once she had taken her seat between the super-hero and the redhead.

* * *

After drinks, laughter, and a shared look between Emily and Lena that they used to silently ask 'we're okay with this, right?', Luna is invited back to their hotel room. It's only a short walk by the river, and they walk arm-in-arm. Emily goes bare foot just as soon as she's in the lobby of the hotel, cursing the pumps for how much they complimented her figure,

Luna laughs about how fashion is suffering,

Lena laments that she was not allowed to wear her crocs.

The elevator ride up is not awkward, but it is tense and quiet.

Each woman is trying to decide how much talking there will be. Emily knows Lena is a chatterbox, but Lena knows Emily is far more nervous than she's letting on, and Luna thinks the whole affair is so adorably romantic - in that filthy, fun sort of way.

Once inside the hotel room Emily is the first to flop onto the king-sized bed. She sighs with such exaggerated relief. Lena follows, bouncing once and then rolling Emily over onto her back, "Hey you,"

"Hey you," They kiss, Lena on top - softly pinning Emily down with a hand on her shoulder.

Luna reminds them of her presence by way of a soft hum that burbles into music - she twirls once at the foot of the bed and in that motion unclasps one strap of her dress from her shoulder and lets it fall partway, "Perhaps a private show, ladies? You have come all this way, and Emily your poor feet have suffered just to walk to my Cabaret." Her words are slow and melodic and match the sway of her hips. The curtains aren't drawn but they're too high up to worry about watchers - so the moonlight is allowed to filter through and reflect on Luna's curves. The silver of her shoulders, the gold of her hair.

Emily looks up at the omnic and bites her lip and that sort of look certainly gets Lena's attention, "Hear that babe?" Emily says, "Just for us."

"Do you think she knows any Spice Girls?" Lena asks, grinning.

Emily pinches her cheek - Lena squeaks and stiffens and just as quickly she relaxes and arches her back, leaning into the grope.

"Oh?" Luna utters, her voice still in a sing-song, "Is that what you want? What you really, really want?" The other strap is undone, the dress falls but catches on the sharp angle of her metal hips. There's detail all over the omnic and though Lena is kissing up and down Emily's neck, it's that detail Emily is drinking in.

Gold and silver lines, smoothly marking out points of articulation, divots where hips connect to torso, an hour-glass shape that marks her as so seductively womanly, she's an omnic with the impression of nudity. A navel, the impression of points on her chest. She continues to sing, now in French, and low like it's under her breath.

"Let's get this off you," Lena mutters. She takes full advantage of Emily's state of distraction, slipping the red dress over the woman's freckled shoulders, sitting up on her knees while she drags the fabric down over Emily's body. Emily isn't at all shy, this is what they came for, it's all the more exciting when Luna starts to help - crawling up onto the bed, her weight making the mattress dip, but she's elegant and co-ordinated and there's no fumbling at all.

Her hands are smooth and warm, not lifeless metal.

"Oh!" Lena gasps, jumping up from the bed suddenly, "I'll get the strap!"

Both Luna and Emily look at Lena for a full second, full of the energy of a shared eyeroll, "Do not keep us waiting," Luna mutters, she's on her hands and knees over Emily's legs and tracing small circles on the redhead's belly. Dresses are tangles around legs.

Saying that sort of thing to Lena is, as always, a challenge. Two seconds, two blinks. One blur of blue light to get the bag from the closet and a second blur to get Lena totally naked, spinning the strap casually around one finger and (this time) not taking her eye out with the pointy end, _"Ladies."_

At this point Emily sits up, sliding her legs from under Luna and out of the dress. Luna takes the moment to similarly untangle herself from the rest of her trappings. Lena considers herself the luckiest woman in the world, watching the love of her life and an incredibly sexy omnic strip fully naked in front of her. She then considers herself even luckier when Luna pushes Emily back down and nuzzles her face against the woman's neck. An omnic's kiss can be a strangle pleasant sort of thing. Warm. Buzzing. Metal-to-skin contact translates the message of life under the artificial frame. Luna is so present, so warm, so very real with how her hands hold Emily's hip, and her breast, gropes at the flesh, pinches and teases.

Emily is enjoying this, Lena can tell. Staying on her back, arching it when touched just right, keeping her eyes half lidded, letting her red locks fall over her face just-so, "Princess," Lena accuses playfully, hopping on one foot while she pulls the strap on.

"It is my turn," Emily answers, her voice a murmur because if she tried to speak any louder Luna might make her crack. Two metallic digits slip between Emily's folds and gesture _come hither._

When your super amazing and very patient girlfriend agrees to holiday in Paris so you can answer the booty call of a famous cabaret singer - you make sure she gets some. That's Lena's thinking. That's what on Lena's mind when she slides back into place besides Emily, pressing her body to the redhead's side. Luna descends so she can lie down aswell, Emily sandwiched between them both. Emily turns to face Luna so she can feel the full warmth of Lena's body pressed against her back - and the firm shaft of the strap pushed between her cheeks, curving up between her legs, pressed along that line and available for Luna to take hold of, to guide it.

"Yeah, yeah," Emily breathes before burying her face down into the pillow. Luna had found the right spot with the tip of the strap just below her clitoral hood, she shivers when the skin is pressed and pushed upon and she feels like she's unfolding and exposed and so warm.

Luna finds Emily's neck exposed and kisses there, more soft buzzing, and Lena kisses each freckle on Emily's shoulder.

Emily starts grinding her hips, pushing back against Lena and so Lena looks at Luna and gives the most subtle nod,

Luna's cue to shift how she's holding the shaft of the strap, pressing it down to find Emily's entrance - she finds it wanting, wet and snug and easy to glide into, "Mmhm!" Emily tells the fabric of the pillow.

"Mmhm?" Lena mimics, questioning, teasing, rolling her hips to slowly thrust into Emily, "Like that?" She asks, whispering the query into Emily's ear like she doesn't know exactly what she's doing.

"Et like this?" Luna joins in, tilting her head like a curious cat (she has the ears for it) and dragging her fingers from the few inches of exposed strap to the soft flesh between Emily's folds until she finds that sensitive spot just below her nub again. Omnic fingers can do wonderful things, warm and metal and vibrating.

"Yeah-yeah-yeah," Emily breathes out. She nuzzles the pillow, and presses her butt back against Lena, and peers up from the wrinkles of fabric to look at Luna who is just smiling down at her - backlit by the silver of the moon, glowing blue from the lines that define her face - "Like that."

That's how Emily comes undone, between the omnic and the super hero, rolling back into Lena's body, feeling the strap plunged deep, and then forward against Luna's fingers, relishing the buzz and gripping the silver shoulder for dear life. Her murmurs become moans and the moans become gasps and the shivers are complimented and reward by Lena's soft lips counting more freckles on her shoulder, neck, then nibbling at her ear lobe.

"There we go," Lena purrs, brushing Emily's hair away from the side of her face with lines of nuzzled kisses. She wants to see the perfect 'O' of Emily's red lips. The tremble. The release. Lena feels the tremors throughout Emily's body and the final press back - hard and deep and grinding on the strap until it's all too much and she cries-without-crying, "Okay! Ha, okay-okay!"

Luna lets her vibrations linger for a second longer until she knows Emily really can't stand it anymore - the woman spasming between giggles and gasps - and then she changes the stance of her hand from precision vibrations to a warm, firm palm over Emily's crotch. It's grounding, pleasant and comfortable.

"Okay..." Emily breathes again, eyes closed, face half-buried in the pillow, soaked between her thighs. In her moment of stillness she tracks the sensation of a wet line down the back of her leg, "Fuck." She considers herself the luckiest woman in the world.


	3. And You Dream Of Me?

Emily wakes up between two women. Luna is facing her, and the sunlight filtering through the thin crack parting the curtains shimmers on the omnic's golden locks and cute cat ears. Lena is behind Emily, still half in her strap - the shaft of which presses lightly against the back of Emily's thigh. The three of them are arm in arm in arm. Lena holding Emily and touching against Luna's side, Luna holding Emily with her hand on the redhead's freckled shoulder, and Emily holding Luna while her legs are entwined with Lena's.

"Mm," She stirs and for the moment keeps her eyes shut, nuzzling deeper into the pillow and her mess of fiery hair. This could be a warm moment held forever - an soft eternity to spend before she has to get up and shower and brush her hair and a dozen other things that she does after leaving bed.

When Emily hears a soft click in front of her she opens her eyes and is face-to-face with the omnic, there's a soft blue glow behind Luna's eyes and Emily asks, "You awake?" As softly as she can.

"Hm?" Lena feels Emily move, body-to-body. She presses herself a little closer, face buried in Emily's hair until her lips find an ear and her mouth maybe tries to say something but the sound that comes out is a soft snore.

Luna switches the colour of the little lights on either cheek to pink, amused and endeared by Lena, then she replies - her volume low - "Oui."

Emily blushes, maybe it was something about Luna's voice - or the mere existence of it acting as a reminder that she was there, solid and real, and just last night her fingers were vibrating between Emily's legs, "Can I ask, right, do you sleep?"

Luna changes her hold. Her fingers are warm, metallic, and so very delicate when they brush a lock of hair behind Emily's ear, "Perhaps not how you think," With her voice so low, there's an audible digital hum behind each word - softening the intonation, "But I rest."

Emily takes hold of Luna's hand and repositions it down - just above her hip. From their, Luna gently thumbs at Emily's belly. "Right," Emily whispers, "What's that like, then?"

Luna shrugs in the same motion as she props herself up onto one elbow, "I enter low power mode and compile short term memory into long term," She answers while her thumb draws little circles on Emily's skin, "Ah, but that is not so romantic to say," She lays her palm flat on Emily's belly then, "Non-essential systems are deactivated, my senses become entirely internal, I watch moments from the day before that I particularly enjoyed, they are flagged so that when they are encrypted to my long term memory, they are easy to find."

"So..." Emily bites her bottom lip, "Is that like your version of dreaming?"

"Are you asking, Emily, if I was dreaming of you?" Luna drags a finger up to the high point of Emily's hip. She has the energy of an arched brow - followed quickly by a mischievous little smile. She's able to perform so much with just a particular angle of her face causing light to dance and stream across her surface.

Emily blushes. That was, in fact, exactly what she was asking.

Lena starts to stir again. She pulls herself closer to Emily, the strap pressed between them - causing a dip in Emily's flesh - and Lena's hand snakes lower down, palm flat on Emily's thigh, "Mornin', love," She says - the word she was trying to form earlier finally coming out as a murmur.

"Hey you," Emily says, turning onto her back now. Luna's finger drags across her stomach, Lena's hand dips low between her thighs.

Luna sits up and she doesn't necessarily stretch, but she does reach her arms out and up, bent at the elbows, then she flexes her fingers, then she turns left and turns right. Each point of articulation is methodically tested and while Emily watches, Lena just plants smooches down the side of Emily's face. Luna shines in the sun, light streams in thin arcs over her naked back. Silver metal mimicking the musculature of a slender back. Dimpling down the bevel of a spin. It was all functional. It was all form. Luna looks over her shoulder and catches Emily looking and one blue light winks out momentarily. Cheeky.

* * *

The hotel room has a little kitchenette with a breakfast bar and it's from there that Emily brews some morning coffee. Lena stands stark naked (the strap now discarded) and is inspecting some odd indents around her hips and legs, "Argh, shouldn't have let me sleep with that thing on."

"You were conked out, mate," Emily tells her - voice slightly raised over the whistle of boiling water until there's a click and it's all done.

"Lovemaking does take it out of me," Lena considers thoughtfully, rubbing her chin.

Luna chuckles. She's sat at the end of the bed neatly unfolding her dress before standing to step into it. Her movements are practiced and delicate, careful of her strength to not tear the fabric, "You two are both darling. Both."

Lena yawns and stretches, "I am that," and at the peak of her stretch she wiggles her butt at Luna, "Also stinky," she waltzes her way to the bathroom door and - opening it - she poses dramatically against the frame. The room wasn't too large, she wasn't at risk of bumping up against the limits of the Chrono-Accelerator, and so she felt so very free and so very confident, "Either of you ladies going to join me for a bit of a --" she pumps her eyebrows, "-- scrub an' rub?"

Emily looks at the coffee machine, then back to Lena's sexy pose. The pot will still be warm after a quick soak, so she prances over to Lena, catching a smooch as she squeezes past and into the bathroom.

"Et tu, ma... sexy friend?" Lena asks Luna, who was already half way into her dress. Lena pauses momentarily and adds, "Can you shower? I know not everyone's waterproof..."

Luna finishes fastening her dress and walks over to where Lena stands, "I think the showering is for you and your love, but give her a kiss for me?" She takes Lena's hand and grazes her thumb over the knuckles, and then releases and steps back.

Inside the bathroom the water starts flowing and Emily pokes her head over Lena's shoulder, "Aw, you goin'?"

"Oui, desolé," Performance being second nature to Luna, she feels the need to curtsy as she starts to drift towards the hotel room door, "I had a wonderful time, maybe we do this again?"

"Yeah!" Lena is enthusiastic, Emily is too. They both give their heartfelt goodbyes to Luna, but then Lena pinches Emily - or Emily pinches Lena - and they start pinching and tickling back and forth until one is pushed by the other into the shower and they both seem rather occupied.

Luna leaves them to it, two women giggling into a shower is a nice sound to end her morning on.


End file.
